Obsession
by Hina Kawaii
Summary: Naruto tahu, perbuatannya membuntuti pegawainya tidak sopan. Bukannya Naruto bermaksud begitu, ia hanya ingin memastikan Hinata pulang dengan selamat. / "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi, aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Aku ingin memilikinya," / Chapter 4/UP
1. Chapter 1

Hai, saya pendatang baru nih. Saya berusaha bikin cerita baru, maaf kalau ceritanya abstrak dan ide pasaran. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa riviewnya yaa.

Obsesi

Tingkat: T

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comform

Prolog

Tidak ada yang berubah dihari ini. Masih sama seperti hari biasanya. Namun bagi Hinata, hari ini sangat istimewa baginya, karena hari ini merupakan hari wisudanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi mengenakan toganya. Sambil terus berkutat didepan cerminnya, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sudah dirias sedemikian rupa. Sesudah merapikan rambutnya, ia merapikan kebayanya. Terus menerus hal yang sama ia lakukan.

"Mau sampai berapa lama kamu melakukan itu?" Hinata tekejut kemudian melihat kearah sumber suara. Terlihat perempuan cantik yang sudah rapi dengan dress biru gelapnya. Rambutnya yang cokelat dan iris mata bulannya terlihat mirip dengan Hinata. Walaupunn usianya lebih muda dari Hinata, namun penampilannya kali ini membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

"Ini juga sudah selesai. Kau duluan saja, Ibu pasti sudah menunggu. Aku akan menyusulmu," gadis itu hanya menghela napas. Baginya, sebentar menurut Hinata itu akan sangat lama baginya.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini sampai kau benar-benar selesai. Aku tidak percaya jika aku pergi, kau akan menyusulku dengan cepat," Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggerutu sebal, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah Hanabi, aku sudah siap. Ayo adik kecilku," Hinata lalu mecubit pipi Hanabi, adiknya. Selisih umur mereka hanya empat tahun, tapi mereka terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Mendengar celotehan Annisa, kali ini Hanabi yang menggerutu. Ia tidak suka dipanggil adik kecil, karena kenyataanya dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Hinata terus menggandeng Hanabi menuju mobil. Sudah terlihat wanita setengah baya yang sedang menunggu mereka. Ketika melihat kedatangan mereka, wanita itu tersenyum. Hinata melepaskan tangannya, lalu memeluk wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut membalas pelukannya, lalu mencium kening Hinata.

"Anak ibu cantik sekali. Semoga sukses," Hinata mengangguk, dan kembali tersenyum. Mereka lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Akhirnya, dia mendapatkannya. Perjuangannya selama ini berbuah dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Menyandang gelar sarjana psikologi dengan predikat cumloude membuatnya sangat senang. Ia bisa dengan mudah melanjutkan S2, tapi ia belum berpikir tentang hal itu. Semua hal yang dia rencanakan dan inginkan akan dimulai hari ini.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju kursi para tamu undangan. Pandangan matanya terus mencari sosok yang tad bersamanya. Ia lalu tersenyum ketika mendapat sosok yang dia cari. Ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Selamat nak, akhirnya cita-citamu tercapai," Hinata mengangguk, dan memeluk ibunya.

"Selamat kak. Nanti empat tahun kedepan aku juga akan sepertimu," Hinata hanya tersenyum, kemudian mencubit pipi adiknya. Melihat kebiasaan kakaknya, Hanabi kembali menggerutu sebal. Hinata hanya tertawa, lalu memeluk Hanabi.

"Akan kutunggu saat itu. Semoga sukses," Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah itu mereka kini tengah sibuk mengabadikan momen yang hanya terjadi satu kali seumur hidupnya itu. Hinata bahagia sekali. Tapi, ia juga sedih. Seandainya ada ayah dan kakaknya disini, kebahagiaannya akan terasa lengkap. Tapi, kini itu semua tinggal kenangan. Tidak tahu kabar satu sama lain. Tapi, bolehkah Hinata berharap untuk bertemu mereka? Karena ia sangat merindukannya.

Botol-botol bir yang sudah kosong itu berserakan dimana-mana. Mengetahui minumannya habis, lelaki itu mengeram kesal kemudian memanggil pelayannya agar mengambil minumannya yang baru. Melihat tingkah tuannya itu, pelayan tersebut langsung menuruti keinginannya karena takut jika tuannya akan marah besar. Walaupun ia tahu, jika menuruti keinginan tuannya justru akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan tuannya.

Pelayan itu lalu menaruh beberapa botol bir yang langsung dibuka oleh tuannya itu. Pelayan itu hanya menunduk, kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan tuannya. Ia tak berani dekat-dekat dengan tuannya jika keadaan tuannya seperti ini. Pemuda tersebut kembali menuangkan birnya kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Dia lalu tertawa, kemudian raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Ia kembali menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kenapa hidupku seperti ini. Kenapa harus kesepian seperti ini?" ia lalu memanggil kepala pelayan sekaligus termasuk orang yang paling ia percayai. Dengan sigap lelaki setengah baya berbadan tegap langsung menghampiri tuannya tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" lelaki yang dipanggil tuan itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan kini tengah melihat pemandangan dari jendela ruangannya.

"Kosongkan jadwalku besok, Iruka," pelayan yang bernama Iruka itu hanya mengangkat alis, heran dengan tingkah tuannya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak biasanya tuannya libur dari pekerjaannya, sekalipun suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Melihat ekspresi Iruka, lelaki itu hanya menghela napas.

"Aku hanya ingin libur. Kau tahu, aku juga manusia. Urusan perusahaan besok, untuk sementara aku serahkan padamu dulu. Aku percaya padamu," Iruka pun hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari tuannya. Ia bersyukur, kali ini tuannya bisa menikmati waktu untuk beristirahat daripada bekerja terus menerus bekerja di kantornya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk besok tuan?"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan mobil dan supir. Itu saja," Iruka lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, saya akan siapkan. Saya permisi, Naruto-Sama. Selamat menikmati waktu istirahat anda," tuan muda yang bernama Naruto tersebut hanya mengangguk, kemudian mempersilahkan pelayannya untuk keluar.

"Mudah-mudahan besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan," ia kembali memanggil pelayannya, yang kali ini perempuan, untuk membereskan sisa minumannya. Kini ia harus belajar untuk tidak bergantung minuman tersebut yang berfungsi menenangkan dirinya tersebut. Ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya.

yaa selesai. Beginilah fic terbaru saya. Jangan lupa sertakan review kalian, karena itu akan memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Kalau tidak jangan lupa follow dan favoritenya. Maafkan jika banya typo atau sebagainya, harap maklum saya newbie ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Pertemuan tak terduga

Obsession

Chapter 2

Pertemuan Tak Terduga

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt

Hinata sedang mengepang rambutnya. Penampilannya hari ini sederhana, hanya kemeja bermotif kotak berwarna ungu dan celana jins panjang yang dipakainya. Namun tetap tak mengurangi kecantikan yang dimiliki Hinata. Ia lalu memayakai sepatu kets berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Setelah merasa penampilannya hari ini sudah rapi, ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia langsung menghampiri ibunya yang akan bersiap-siap pergi untuk membuka tokonya.

Semenjak ayahnya pergi, ibunya memutuskan untuk membuka usaha. Hinata tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa ayahnya pergi, karena ibunya selalu menolak untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut. Dari usaha kecilnya itulah, ibunya telah berhasil membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya dan mampu membiayai kuliah Hinata hingga lulus menjadi sarjana. Hinata lalu memeluk ibunya, hal yang sering dilakukan Hinata dan sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengusap-usap pundak anak perempuannya dengan lembut. Merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, ibunya kembali tersenyum.

"Hanabi sudah berangkat pagi sekali karena ospek. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" Hinata hanya terperanjak ketika ia tidak tahu adiknya ospek hari ini. Ia hanya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah adiknya yang selalu menyimpan urusannya sendiri tanpa memberi tahu dirinya.

"Dia memang menyebalkan," ibunya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Dia sudah dewasa, Hinata," ibunya terdiam sejenak, lalu melihat Hinata tengah membantunya mempersiapkan barang apa saja yang akan dibawa ketokonya.

"Kamu sudah melamar pekerjaan kemana saja, sayang? Dan apa rencanamu hari ini?" Hinata terperanjat. Ia tahu, kewajibannya sekarang adalah mencari pekerjaan. Tapi, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia diwisuda dan ia baru mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan ke beberapa perusahaan. Tentu ia tidak bisa begitu mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Sebenarnya ia lebih berminat untuk membuka praktek dan membiarkan orang-orang yang membutuhkannya langsung datang kepadanya. Namun ia sadar. Ia baru saja menjadi sarjana psikologi, yang tidak ada bandingannya dengan para seniornya yang sudah memiliki lebih banyak jam terbang dan nama yang lebih terkenal dibanding dirinya. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya bekerja di perusahaan sebagai konsultan atau bekerja dibagian HRD, tidaklah begitu buruk. Biarlah ia mencari pengalaman terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku yang akan menjadi referensiku nanti. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan ke beberapa perusahaan, kita tunggu saja hasilnya. Doakan aku ya, bu," ibunya tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Annisa.

"Doa ibu selalu untukmu. Ayo kita pergi, nanti ibu terlambat membuka toko," Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian membantu ibunya membawa barang-barang untuk dijual ditokonya.

Naruto lalu mengambil gelas yang ada disamping tangan kanannya, lalu meninumnya. Ia sudah merasa cukup dengan sarapan hari ini. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursi, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ada suara yang menahannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu, tuan?" Naruto hanya menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Iruka. Lagipula kau tahu, jalanan hari ini sangat macet. Aku harus berangkat pagi, agar aku tidak terjebak dengan kesemrawutan Tokyo ini," Iruka hanya mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan tuannya pergi menuju mobilnya.

Sesudah membantu ibunya, Hinata lalu berlari menuju halte. Dan sudah ia duga, halte tersebut sangat padat dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdesakan untuk pergi menggunakan bus. Dengan sigap, Hinata langsung berada di antara kerumunan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang ia tunggu datang juga. Ia lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam bus, walaupun badannya kini tengah terhimpit orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam bus.

Akhirnya Hinata sedikit bernapas lega karena ia bisa duduk setelah lima belas menit ia berdiri. Ia lalu memijat pelipisnya, merasa sedikit pusing akibat kerumunan tadi. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Sebenarnya, perjalanannya hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit. Namun, karena jalanan Tokyo yang tidak terduga, ia tidak dapat memastikan dengan pasti kapan ia akan sampai.

Naruto terus memperhatikan jalanan Tokyo yang padat. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan jasa supir. Dan ternyata, memang jauh lebih menyenangkan mengemudi sendiri. Jarinya terus mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi supirnya, ia masih bingung akan pergi kemana. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada bus yang sedang berhenti disalah satu toko buku. Bukan bus yang menjadi perhatian utamanya, tapi gadis yang baru saja turun dari bus. Naruto terkesiap, baru pertama kali ia merasa tertarik dengan seorang perempuan. Dan akhirnya ia tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Ya, menemui perempuan itu.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh Hinata tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan. Dengan waktu 35 menit, akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia langsung keluar dari bus, lalu berjalan ke toko buku. Ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, walaupun sedari tadi ia diperhatikan seseorang. Ia langsung mencari buku incarannya. Dengan teliti ia menelusuri setiap rak, dan ia tersenyum ketika sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hanya tertinggal satu buku. Namun, ketika ia akan mengambilnya, buku itu sudah terlebih dahulu diambil. Ia lalu melihat ke arah orang tersebut, ternyata seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum pada Hinata, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau menginginkan buku ini?" Hinata hanya tersenyum malu, kemudian mengangguk. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang putih itu.

Melihat tingkah Hinata, laki-laki tersebut hanya tertawa. Ia lalu menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya. Namun, Hinata menolaknya dengan sungkan. Melihat itu, laki-laki tersebut hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda ia bingung dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Kau yang berhak memilikinya," jawab Hinata yang mengerti kebingungan laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut kembai tertawa, lalu menarik tangan Hinata agar mau menerima buku yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak apa. Kau sepertinya lebih membutuhkannya dibanding aku," Hinata lalu tersenyum. Memang harus ia akui, dia sangat membutuhkannya.

"Terimakasih.. Naruto," Hinata mengucapkan nama itu karena ia membaca name tag yang ada disebelah kanan jas pria tersebut. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Dia bahkan sudah tahu namaku. Dan aku tak mengetahui namanya. Argh.. dasar bodoh," Naruto hanya mendengus sebal karena telah melewatkan kesempatan emasnya untuk jauh lebih mengenal perempuan itu.

haii, bertemu lagi dengan author newbie ini. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah ngasih reviewnya, itu sangat bermanfaat untuk memotivasi saya ^^. dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah follow dan favorite, saya selalu minta dukungannya dari kalian semua. Bagi yang membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaak. Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan maaf jika tiba-tiba saya tidak update, saya sedang UAS dan mohon doanya agar UAS saya lancar dan tetap bisa melanjutkan FF ini.

 **Triavivi354 : menarik, lanjutkan thor penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya dan klw bisa up jangn lama /** terimakasih atas dukungannya, akan saya usahakan up cepat ^^

 **Morita Naomi : lnjut /** siaap ^^

 **Byakugan no Hime : lanjut :)**  
 **ini Fic NH? Hinata dan Naruto di tag yah, di manage story :) /** siaap, iyaa NH, iyaa terimakasih maaf tadi ga sempet di tag, harap maklum newbie ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Obsession

Rate: T

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comform

Chapter 3 - Bertemu Lagi

Naruto memainkan mouse komputernya dengan asal. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia iselesaikan. Namun, pikirannya kali ini tidak fokus. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang sudah membuatnya gila karena terus memikirkannya sejak awal bertemu.

Pandangannya pun tertuju pada pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna pirang tengah tersenyum kearahnya sambil membawa beberapa map. Langsung saja Naruto menyuruhnya masuk. Perempuan itu lalumasuk dan langsung meletakkan map tersebut diatas meja kerja Naruto.

"Tuan, ini daftar para pelamar yang akan menggantikan posisi HRD perusahaan kita yang sedang kosong," Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian mempersilahkan perempuan tersebut, yang tak lain sekretarisnya, untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

Setelah wanita itu pergi, Naruto langsung memeriksa tumpukan map yang ada didepanya. Ia lalu membaca data pelamar dengan enggan, hingga akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada salah satu map. Ia lalu tersenyum melihat foto salah satu pelamar tersebut. Akhirnya ia setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah bersyukur, kali ini ia akan melakukannya. Kini kesempatan sudah datang. Ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ia harus merencanakan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Hinata sedang membereskan barang yang baru saja datang di tokonya. Ibunya tengah sibuk mengurus pembayaran atas barang-barang yang dibelinya. Sesudah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia lalu duduk. Ia menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa mudah lelah. Istirahatnya terganggu ketika ia dikejutkan ketika handphonenya bergetar. Ia langsung mengambil handphonenya, dan terlihat panggilan masuk dari nomer yang tak dikenalnya.

"Halo?" tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon. Hinata hanya menghela napas. Ia malas untuk meladeni orang iseng yang menelponnya. Ketika ia akan mematikan teleponnya, terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Saya Direktur dari Uzumaki Corp. Selamat anda diterima di perusahaan kami, dan besok datanglah ke perusahaaan untuk melakukan wawancara," Hinata terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Seorang menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa lamarannya diterima, bahkan yang menelponnya direkturnya langsung.

"Apakah itu benar? Apakah anda tidak salah.."

"Hinata Hyuga. Baru saja lulus jurusan psikologi. Walaupun anda belum memiliki pengalaman, tapi ketika saya melihat nilai yang anda peroleh, saya yakin anda bisa mengisisi posisi HRD perusahaan ini dengan baik," Hinata hanya bisa diam ketika perkataannya terpotong dengan penjelasan yang sangat jelas tersebut. Ia langsung melonjak kegirangan mendengar berita bahagia tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan, terimakasih. Jam berapa saya harus datang kesana?" Hinata masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Jam delapan pagi," Hinata mengangguk, walaupun anggukannya itu tak terlihat oleh orang yang menelponnya.

"Baik, terimakasih Tuan," telepon akhirnya terputus. Ia lalu menghampiri Ibunya, dan memberi tahu kabar gembira yang baru saja ia dengar.

Naruto lalu menutup teleponnya. Tidak biasanya ia turun langsung menangani pegawainya. Ia pasti akan menyuruh sekretarisnya saja yang mengurus. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Perempuan yang sudah membuat suasana hatinya sangat senang kali ini. Entah apa yang dimiliki perempuan tersebut hingga membuatnya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Kini penampilan Hinata terlihat berbeda. Ia memakai kemeja putih dibalut dengan blazer hitam dengan rok span selutut berwarna hitam. Ia memakai high heels warna senada dengan pakaiannya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia gerai begitu saja. Penampilannya terlihat lebih anggun, karena menurutnya ini adalah hari yang bersejarah baginya, dan ia ingin memberikan kesan yang baik dengan penampilannya.

Ia kini memilih menggunakan taksi daripada bus seperti biasanya. Dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang, ia takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Untuk mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan buruk, ia lebih memilih menggunakan taksi, walaupun biayanya lebih mahal. Tapi, ia bersyukur. Selain lebih aman, perjalanan yang ditempuh pun lebih cepat. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit agar ia sampai di kantor.

Ia turun dari taksi. Ia terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan gedung yang ada didepannya kini. Salah satu perusahaan terbesar yang ada di Jepang, bahkan mungkin dunia. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu Uzumaki Corp, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang properti terbesar. Uzumaki corp bahkan sudah melebarkan sayapnya di industri pertelevisian Jepang, membuat karirnya semakin sukse. Dan kini, ia bekerja disini. Ia masih tak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Ia lalu tersenyum, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berjalan masuk ke gedung tersebut. Setelah bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ia jumpai, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan calon atasannya tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah meja sekretaris.

"Permisi, apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan direktur perusahaan ini?" sekretaris tersebut langsung menutup telepon kemudian menatap Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Siapa nama anda?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga," sekretaris itu hanya menganggguk, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata menunggu. Sekretaris itu lalu menelpon atasannya.

"Kau sudah ditunggu. Silahkan masuk. Jangan lupa panggil dia tuan, karena ia sangat disegani," Hinata hanya mengangguk, tanpa disuruh pun ia akan melakukannya. Ia kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu membuka pintu ruangan direktur dengan hati berdebar-debar. Ia berharap segala sesuatunya akan berjalan lancar.

Sebenarnya hari ini sangat mendebarkan baginya. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Entah mengapa, waktu terasa lama baginya. Padahal waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi. Naruto hanya menghela napas. Mungkin dirinya terlau bersemangat, sehingga ia datang kekantor terlalu pagi, ketika pegawainya sendiri belum datang ke kantor.

Hingga akhirnya waktu yang ia tunggu datang juga. Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari sekretarisnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, ia tidak boleh berlebihan menunjukkan perasaannya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masuk," akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok yang sangat cantik dimatanya kini. Dia terlihat berbeda. Tunggu, dengan penampilannya seperti ini, para lelaki akan terus meliriknya. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Perempuan itu hanya miliknya. Walaupun ia ahu, kecantikan wanita itu tidak akan tertutupi dengan cara apapun. Tetapi dengan pakaiannya seperti ini, ia terlihat lebih menarik. Naruto berusaha menepis pandangan negatifnya. Ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia menjadi posesif seperti ini.

"Permisi tuan, saya Hinata," Naruto pun tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Apakah kamu masih mengingatku?" Naruto lalu menatap Hinata yang terlihat bingung. Hinata hanya menggeleng, membuat Naruto kecewa. Begitu tidak pentingkah sosok Naruto dimata Hinata, sehingga Hinata tidak mengingatnya. Mencoba untuk mengatasi perasannya yang kecewa, Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau sudah resmi bekerja disini," Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tidak terduga itu.

"Apakah tuan yakin secepat itu? Bukankah tuan bilang kita akan melakukan sesi wawancara?" Naruto hanya tersenyum, membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"Aku sudah mewawancaraimu. Aku bertanya apakah kau masih mengingatku atau tidak," Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, membuat Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja,"

"Terima kasih tuan,"

"Jangan panggil tuan. Panggil saja Nauro," Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran atasannya itu. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah atasannya, orang yang harus ia hormati.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya," Naruto menjawab seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata. "Dan satu hal lagi. Besok aku ingin melihatmu memakai celana, bukan rok,"

"Apakah memakai rok tidak sopan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Hinata kembali bingung. Tadi ia melihat banyak pegawai yang rok bahkan lebih pendek dari yang ia pakai.

'Mungkin ini semacam ujian sebagai pegawai baru,' pikirnya. Tentu saja Naruto melakukan ini karena ia tak ingin Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu dibuka, dan kini terlihat sekretarisnya meminta izin untuk masuk keruangannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan sekretarisnya agar langsung masuk.

"Hinata, ini sekretarisku, Ino. Ia akan menjelaskan tentang pekerjaanmu. Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyakan saja padanya atau tanyakan langsung padaku," Hinata mengangguk, kemudian melihat kearah Ino. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hinata. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kita dapat bekerjasama," akhirnya HInata mengenal Ino. Dan Hinata yakin, ia dapat bekerjasama dengan baik dengannya.

"Ya, kuharap kita saling membantu," Ino pun lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Selamat bekerja," mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Melihat Hinata dan Ino pergi, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan,"

Hinata lalu melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada dikantornya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Waktunya untuk pulang. Walaupun ini hari pertamanya bekerja, tetapi ia sudah mulai disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang cukup berat. Ia lalu mematikan komputernya, kemudian membereskan barangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Hari ini sengat melelahkan baginya, tapi ia tidak bisa langsung beristirahat. Ia sudah ada janji dengan Ibu dan adiknya untuk merayakan hari pertama ia bekerja.

Hinata lalu menghampiri Ino yang masih sibuk membereskan barangnya. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama. Walaupun baru saling mengenal, namun Hinata merasa ia bisa langsung dekat dengan Ino. Menurutnya, Ino sosok yang sangat menyenangkan dan dapat dijadikan teman yang baik.

Kini mereka sudah berada di halte. Hinata kini tidak takut naik bus, karena kini ia bersama Ino. Karena ia pulang pada jam kerja, halte pun ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang pulang sehabis kerja. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Dan kali ini ia beruntung. Ia tak perlu berdiri seperti biasanya.

"Kamu sangat beruntung, Hinata," Hinata yang baru saja duduk memandang Ino yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Maksudnya?" Ino hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

"Kamu sangat mudah diterima bekerja di Uzumaki Corp. Kamu tahu, waktu dulu aku harus berkali kali mengirimkan lamaran, dan baru diterima setelah sepuluh kali aku mengirim lamaran. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi percayalah itu yang terjadi padaku. Aku memang ongin sekali bekerja di Uzumaki Corp," Hinata pun hanya diam. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak tahu alasn kenapa atasannya tersebut langsung menerima ia bekerja diperusahaannya.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja?" Hinata lalu tersadar dari lamunannya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku langsung diterima bekerja tanpa persyaratan yang merepotkan,"

"Apa sebelumnya kamu pernah bertemu atau kamu kenal dekat dengan Naruto-sama?" Hinata berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Ia memang susah untuk mengingat wajah orang yang pernah ia temui jika pertemuan mereka hanya sekali dan menurutnya tidak penting. Walaupun ia bersikeras untuk mengingat, tetapi ia tetap tidak ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu Naruto sebelumnya. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto-sama sebelumnya. Aku rasa aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini,"

"Tapi sepertinya ia sangat mengenalmu," Hinata kembali diam. Ia tidak berniat untuk memikirkannya lagi. Kini mereka hanya diam, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku duluan ya," HInata lalu melihat kearah Ino dan mengangguk. Kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang ada didalam bus.

Ino lalu turun dari dalam bus. Ia hendak menyeberang jalan. Namun, ketika ia melihat kearah kiri jalan, ia terkejut. Ia melihat mobil lamborghini merah yang menurutnya tidak asing dan ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Naruto-sama,"

Haii semua, apakah ini masih kurang panjang? Dan kenapa FF ini judulnya obsession? terus ikuti saja ya ^^ Saya minta lagi sarannya. Terimakasih sudah mau ngereview, favorite dan follow ff saya. Yang baca juga saya ucapkan terimakasih. Terus ikuti FF ini ya, ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Obsession

Rate: T

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comform 

**_Chapter 4 - Penguntit_**

Naruto tahu, perbuatannya membuntuti pegawainya tidak sopan. Bukannya Naruto bermaksud begitu, ia hanya ingin memastikan Hinata pulang dengan selamat. Ia juga berharap bisa mendapat informasi tentang Hinata lebih banyak lagi. Naruto harus memastikan Hinata pulang dengan selamat dengan matanya sendiri. Tapi, Naruto bukanlah seorang penguntit yang handal, karena tingkahnya baru saja diketahui seseorang.

Mengetahui tingkahnya yang hampir ketahuan, Naruto hanya bisa gelagapan, bingung harus berbuat apa. Perbuatannya kini hampir diketahui oleh Ino, sekretarisnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan malu ketika sekretarisnya mengetahui tingkahnya yang memalukan ini. Naruto berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya, dan terus memperhatikan bus yang ada didepannya. Ketika bus sudah melangkah pergi, Naruto langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Ino yang terlihat masih penasaran dengan dirinya.

"Mudah-mudahan dia tidak betul-betul menyadari itu aku," ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas. Ia terus mengikuti bus yang ditumpangi Hinata, hingga ia kembali menghentikan mobilnya. Ia lalu memperhatikan Hinata yang turun dari busnya dan berjalan ke arah restoran yang tidak asing baginya. Ya, ia sudah mengenal siapa yang pemilik restoran tersebut.

Naruto lalu memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia lalu melepas jasnya dan mengambil jaket berwarna orange miliknya yang berada di jok belakang. Ia lalu memakai jaket tersebut, sambil melihat keadaan. Naruto harus waspada, jangan sampai ada yang mengenalinya lagi. Setelah Naruto merasa aman, ia lalu turun dari mobilnya. 

.

.

Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam restoran yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Sedari kecil, Hinata memang keluarganya selalu makan disini. Restoran yang suasananya begitu hangat, seakan-akan mengingatkannya pada kehangatan rumah, khususnya kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Hinata," Hinata lalu mencari sosok yang memanggilnya, ia lalu tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya, lalu ketika seseorang yang menyapanya datang, ia langsung memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Kamu sudah banyak berubah sejak SMA," Hinata lalu memperhatikan perempuan yang ada didepannya kini. perempuan yang dulu ia kenal tomboy kini terlihat lebih feminim. Rambutnya kini terlihat lebih panjang dibiarkan terurai dan memakai rok. Penampilan yang sangat berbeda dibanding dulu, karena kebiasaannya memakai celana dan model rambut yang pendek.

"Kamu malah tidak banyak berubah. Masih saja cantik. Oh iya, aku dengar kamu sudah lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Selamat ya, kamu memang hebat," Hinata hanya tersipu malu mendengar dirinya dipuji seperti itu.

"Terimakasih Karin. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata hanya mendengus sebal, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya dibuatnya.

"Aku harus mengulang beberapa mata kuliah karena nilaiku jelek. Memang sedari awal aku tidak suka kuliah di jurusan manajemen, tidak cocok denganku. Mata kuliahya terlalu rumit untukku. Lebih baik ak melanjutkan kuliahku di jurusan Teknik Geologi atau apapun yang berbau teknik, mungkin itu akan lebih cocok untukku," Hinata hanya tertawa mendngar penjelasan Karin. Ia memang paham keinginan Karin sedari dulu, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa keinginan Karin tidak akan tercapai karena keinginannya ditentang oleh orangtuanya.

"Kamu kan tahu, ayahmu tak akan akan membiarkannya. Kamu harus menjadi penerus ayahmu, melanjutkan usaha restoran ini," Karin hanya mengangguk lemas. Tanpa diingatkan pun, dia sudah tahu kenapa ia harus melanjutkan kuliah jurusan manajemen.

Hinata dan Karin memang sudah saling mengenal sedari keci. Itu karena Hinata dan keluarganya sering berkunjung ke restoran milik keluarga Karin. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan anak pemilik restoran yang tak lain adalah Karin. Setiap kali ia berkunjung, ia pasti akan bermain dengan Karin. Semakin lama hubungan antar keluarga mereka juga semakin baik. Hubungan diantara keduanya semakin dekat ketika mereka memasuki SMA yang sama. Namun, ketika mereka lulus, mereka menjadi jarang bertemu karena Hinata yang sibuk kuliah dan sudah tidak lagi berkunjung ke restoran karena kepergian ayahnya yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Walaupun Karin selalu mengajaknya untuk berkunjung, tapi Hianta selalu menolak karena menurut Hinata ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya tanpa adanya sang Ayah disisinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih. Aku yakin kamu bisa menyelesaikannya. Kamu kan pintar," Karin hanya tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Iya, kamu memang benar. Aku memang pintar dan aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Sudahlah, kenapa kita malah mengobrol disini? Ibumu dan adikmu sudah menunggu daritadi. Mari kuantar," Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Karin. Ia lalu melihat Ibu dan adiknya sedang duduk. Langsung saja Hinata menghampiri mereka, kemudian mencium pipi kanan Ibunya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Bu. Aku tadi terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Karin," Hinata lalu menyenggol lengan Karin, dan Karin kembali tertawa.

"Maaf Obaa-san, dia terlalu asyik mengobrol denganku karena dia merindukanku. Karena kalian jarang kemari, kali ini khusus pelayanan dari restoran kami, aku yang akan langsung melayani kalian. Silahkan, apa yang mau kalian pesan?" melihat tingkah Karin yang terlihat seperti pelayan sungguhan, membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Seperti biasa saja. Kamu masih ingat kan?" Karin mengangguk mantap, lalu menuliskan pesanannya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Spaghetti bolognaise dua, tenderloin steak satu, dan orange juice untuk tiga orang. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, hidangan akan datang dalam beberapa menit," Karin lalu membungkuk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Walaupun penampilannya berubah, sikapnya masih sama seperti dulu," Hinata mengnagguk tanda setuju, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Kak, aku belum mengucapkan selamat. Selamat ya, kakak akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan. Mudah-mudahan kakak betah disana," Hanabi yang sedari tadi diam, memeluk Hinata sebagai tanda memberi selamat kepada Hinata.

"Iya, terimakasih Hanabi. Mudah-mudahan saja," Hinata lalu membalas pelukan Hanabi dengan hangat. Ia selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar selalu diberi kebahagiaan untuknya dan untuk keluarganya.

.

.

Karin lalu menyerahkan pesanannya pada koki restorannya. Ia lalu melihat meja-meja di restorannya yang terisi penuh karena restorannya memang selalu ramai. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu meja. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok tersebut. Karin lalu memanggil salah satu pelayannya.

"Nanti kau saja yang antar pesanan ke meja itu. Aku ada urusan sebentar," pelayan itu hanya mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Karin. Karin lalu berjalan menuju meja seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran tersebut.

"Naruto?" lelaki yang dipanggil tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya. Percuma saja dia memakai daftar menu untuk menutupi wajahnya, karena tetap saja masih ada yang bisa mengenalinya. Melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkejut membuat Karin hanya bisa tertawa. Naruto hanya mendengus sebal dan menaruh asal daftar menunya dimeja.

"Berhenti menertawakanku," Karin hanya mengangguk, berusaha untuk berhenti menertawakan Naruto.

"Biasanya kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Dan kini aku lihat, kau bertingkah seperti orang aneh," Naruto hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah Karin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau terlihat menyeramkan," Mood Naruto mendadak berubah karena rencananya yang sudah gagal.

"Aku disini tidak penting bagimu,"

"Tidak penting katamu? Tentu saja penting. Tingkahmu tidak seperti biasanya. Katakan, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang kemari?" Naruto lalu diam. Ia bingung. Apa ia harus memberitahu tujuannya? Apa Karin mau membantunya? Bukannya membantu, ia takut Karin justru akan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melamun, sepupu," Naruto kembali menatap Karin yang raut wajahnya terlihat serius dengan tatapan yang menadakan bahwa dia penasaran. Naruto kembali menghela napas. Ia akan menceritakannya pada Karin, mungkin Karin bisa membantu.

"Tadi kau mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan. Dia teman dekatmu?" Karin lalu mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Yang kau maksud itu Hinata?" Naruto lalu mengangguk. Ia memilih untuk menunduk, ia tidak berani emnatap Karin untuk saat ini.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Naruto kembali mengangguk. Karin hanya menghela napas lelah menghadapi Naruto yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah, jelaskan semuanya. Apa yang ada dihadapanku ini patung yang tidak bisa bicara?" Naruto hanya menggerutu sebal, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Karin.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi, aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Aku ingin memilikinya," Karin hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Karin lalu menempelkan lengannya dikening Naruto, memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Namun lengannya langsung ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku sakit?" nada suara Naruto meninggi, dan Karin hanya bisa tertawa. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Naruto yang kasar.

"Berhentilah bersikap kasar. Dia tidak akan menyukaimu kalau kau bersikap kasar," badan Naruto terasa lemas ketika mendengar perkataan Karin.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Dia sekarang bekerja di perusahaanku," Karin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi, dia ternyata bekerja diperusahaanmu?" Naruto lalu mengangguk. Ia lalu kembali memandang Karin.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu?"

"Dia bercerita kalau dia sudah mulai bekerja. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia bekerja diperusahaanmu. Nasibnya benar-benar malang,"

"Kau mau kubunuh ya?" Karin hanya mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu. Aku ikut senang, akhirnya kau merasakan yang namanya cinta,"

"Ikut senang saja tidak cukup. Kau harus membantuku,"

"Aku tidak perlu membantumu, Naruto. Sekarang dia sudah bekerja ditempatmu, sisanya kau usaha saja sendiri," Karin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Harus ia akui, ia tidak rela jika Hinata orang yang Naruto sukai. Karin tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka karena perlakuan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto adalah sepupunya. Keluarganya. Ia kini dilanda kebingungan yang tak ingin ia putuskan perkaranya.

"Apa kau tidak mau membantuku karena dia temanmu? Kau tidak percaya denganku?" Karin hanya busa tersenyum masam. Naruto ternyata mampu menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu.." Naruto pun menyeringai, membuat Karin merinding melihatnya.

"Artinya kau akan membantuku. Tenanglah, kau harus percaya. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku janji," Karin kembali menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

..

Yeey ^^. terimakasih atas dukungannya, yang follow, favorite, dan terlebih yang review. Maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya saya belum sempat membalas review, dan kali ini saya akan membalas review dari para pembaca tersayang ^^

baiklah, ini balasan bagi yang me-review chapter 2:

 **Morita Naomi kenapa ini namanya obsession? / karena disini menceritakan Naruto yang terobsesi dengan Hinata**

 **Cuka-san ouh! Menarik ceritanya author-sama. Lanjut dan semangat !/ Terimkasih, terus dukung cerita ini yaa ^^ pasti semangat karena sudah diberi semangat! ^^**

 **Byakugan no Hime sabar Naru, nanti ketemu lagi pasti diberitahu namanya kok :) ditunggu updatenya loh :D / iya, sudah tahu namanya kok ^^ terimakasih, terus update cerita ini yaa ^^**

 **Anitaa Hyuga menarik.. lanjutkan yah.. ganbatte / baiklah, terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^**

 **Shizuka wordnya kurang panjang author-san / baiklah akan author perbaiki ^^**

 **ans kok sedikit bngt / diusahakan akan bertambah**

 **Guest Bagus ceritanyaa. Tapi maaf mau koreksi. Di beberapa bagian ada nama Annisa yang harusnya kan Hinata. Tapi gapapa, semoga chapter depan lebih bagus lagi / Terimakasih ^^ baiklah akan author perbaiki. maafkan ^^**

ini balasan yang me-review chapter 3:

 **Anitaa Hyuga lanjutkan yaa...ganbatte / iya, terimakasih dukunganya ^^**

 **Shizuka kenapa hinata tidak ingat naruto ? ke bawah dan ke bawah tbc / biar penasaran ^^**

 **andod Bagus kyaaaaa / Terimakasih ^^**

 **.980 lanjutkan... / terimakasih dukungannya**


End file.
